Corvus corax
by fallen-angel-of-below
Summary: Snape has a new potions mistress to contend with! Lupin really isn't in this much.rnSnape will not be falling in love, i just think he needs some sort of womanly influence. Please read and review! Please!
1. A partner?

O.K , O.K. For the whole Lupin thing, assume this story starts in Harry's first year. And I've set it at a time where even I don't know when it's taking place. If anything happens in an abstract order, assume time turners are involved.

I don't own any characters or things that Ms. Rowling does, especially Snape (loud raucous sobs) o.k?

Please review!

* * *

"To the old hands, welcome back, to our new first years, welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore was making his customary welcoming speech at the beginning of a new school year. "I would also extend this welcome to the newest face at this table." He turned his attention to a young woman with black hair, highlighted with a deep red, sitting at the very end of the staff table. "Miss. Raven will be assisting in your defence against the dark arts and potions lessons. Please make her feel welcome."

She smiled at Dumbledore and then to the hall in general.

A shocked look crept across Professor Severus Snape's face. No one had bothered to warn him that he would have to share his beloved dungeon! This , huh, girl looked like the worst kind of person he could possibly imagine. She looked like she was fresh out of whatever finishing academy she went to, holding her goblet so delicately. What he couldn't see was under the table she was vanishing the little trickle of red wine she had already managed to spill.

He'd probably have to watch her every minute to check she didn't blow anything up. Probably try and sneak into his private stores too.

On the other hand Professor Lupin, the defence against the dark arts teacher was smiling. He noticed that the words Morrigan was whispering under her breath were not a sign of madness. Or that she was swearing.

"Wolf, what are you going moony-eyed over at?" Snape elbowed his old nemesis. "That girl is going to be trouble, for both of us. Do you think we can get rid of her somehow?"

Lupin mentally rolled his eyes. It wouldn't have been a good idea to actually roll his eyes in front of the enraged potions master. After all, who else would brew his potion at the full moon? It hurt that he would resort to a childish insults though.

"Obviously Snivellus, you are not aquainted with Morrigan Raven. She is an exceptional witch who I am sure you will come to respect." He paused, "Even if she is clumsy at the dinner table." Morrigan had succeeded in upsetting the plateau of chicken legs all over Hagrid and the half-giant was jumping up and down.

Morrigan caught his eye and smiled. Those eyes. Where did he know them? He didn't know the face, but the eyes . . .

* * *

Find the eyes

Find me and follow me through corridors refectories…

I'll shut up now. Who could it be? I know Muwhahah!

I'll be back with part two Hehehe


	2. Better Introductions

Hello again!

Sorry about the shortness of my chapters, but I will try to make them longer!

Well fasten your seatbelts and keep your arms inside the cart 'cause off we go!

* * *

The feast was over. Snape had retreated back to his dungeon. He had lesson plans to write. A knock at the door. Snape didn't move. He was working. If he ignored it…

A little louder. "Professor! Professor Snape. Let me in please. I need to plan lessons."

It was the girl. At least she seemed to have a work ethic.

He got up and unbolted the door. He was too stunned by what he saw to react quick enough. Morrigan Raven stood there, a suitcase in one hand and a trunk floating behind her. A bat was clutching at her sleeve, and a black cat with white paws was trying to claw his leg.

"Pey, leave Uncle Snape alone!"

"Uncle?" he snorted as the girl pushed past him. How am I related to the cat. The cat was looking patronizingly at both him and the girl.

"Well, if I'm going to live across the lab from you, you might just get to know the cat."

_Oh no_, it dawned on him. _The empty storeroom_. He thought he'd lost the key. Dumbledore must have given it to the girl.

"Well shut the door! Where am I going?" She looked around and stepped towards Snape's rooms. "Err, no! Over there." He pointed vaguely at the door to the spare storeroom.

"A little help?"

The stunned potions master was still in somewhat of a state of shock. He picked up the trunk now sat on the desk and followed the girl.

She opened the door. "Hmm," Cobwebs were weaved across the door and walls.

She drew a wand from inside one of her billowing sleeves, sending the bat to cling to the spit across the unlit fire.

"Mundas," and the room was swept out by invisible brooms. "I think a little over there, and there. Oh and of course…"

The spare storeroom now had a red rug, sofa and large desk. It also had two doors either side of a roaring fireplace.

"If you just pop it there." She told Snape.

"Right, lessons to plan!" Morrigan followed him into his office. "Now I think I'm more on the theory side of things."

The discussion of work brought Snape back to the real world.

"Take a seat, Ms. Raven." She settled at a seat in front of his desk and studied the jars on the shelves while he paced behind her.

"Firstly, however capable you are, I am in charge. Let me finish." He raised his hand and Morrigan sniffed. "I do not need an assistant, so why don't you go and live in the Defence room?"

"Because, my friend, I am a potions maker. I do not deal primarily with defending myself _against _the dark-arts. I would have thought you would have realised that by now." She twisted her head round to stare at him with those amazing eyes.

Memories. A dark circle. A hooded head opposite. A mask. A pair of eyes. The dark lord.

This woman was a death eater!

* * *

Sorry about my notes at the beginning. I got over excited. I think I've calmed down.

Well?

What did you think?

Please review and tell me!


	3. A revalation

I'm back!

Wow, I'm getting this up pretty quick, should really be revising, but…oh well.

So she's a death-eater huh?

* * *

"You, you…" Snape started.

"Oh come now professor! You look so shocked."

"Hell, I am. Have you betrayed our master? Or does he think I'm not doing my job."

"Has Dumbledore not told you?" She paused for a second, waiting for a reply. When none came she continued, "Well, if he hasn't I will. You are not the only spy. I also play the great game. As a female death-eater, I can go places you can't..

I was there from the beginning, my sister was very much enamoured with the dark-lord. She convinced me you might say.

However, I realised my mistake in about a year and have served as Dumbledore's spy since. I didn't know about you, by the way. I wasn't aware that you were no longer allied to the dark-lord. Dumbledore only told me last night. He said he tell you but…"

Snape looked down, slightly embarrassed. He had been supposed to go and see the headmaster earlier in the day, but was in such a foul mood he decided to go for a walk in the forest instead.

"How do I know this for truth or lies? Am I supposed to except your word alone?" He asked the back of Morrigan's head.

"Nope, he said… Ah, here we are," she arose and crossed to the window where a barn owl was tapping the glass.

"For you Professor." She said, and handed him the letter.

He read it twice and burned it over the candle. "I see ," he said darkly. "Well, goodnight."

"Hang on Snape, lessons to plan!"

"Go plan with the wolf." And he sheparded her out his study.

_

* * *

What a strange man. She thought, __it's almost like he… _She shook her head. It was no good to start thinking ill of someone she had no knowledge of except under a black, hooded cloak.She thought, She shook her head. It was no good to start thinking ill of someone she had no knowledge of except under a black, hooded cloak. 

She returned to her set of rooms. She opened the second door of the study the one to her own stores. After she'd mixed her potion, she remembered something.

"Longurius," she whispered, gesturing with her hands. A rail appeared. "Xindhi," she called. The bat fluttered over and hung on the rail for a bit before returning to her sleeve and squeaking his seal of approval.

She looked around. Pey, the cat, had already disappeared. "Oh well. He's probably already found the kitchen. She leaned over to the fire and sprinkled in some floo powder.

"Professor Lupin's study," she enunciated clearly.

"She shouted into the flames, "Remus, is it too late for visitors?"

* * *

_Women! Better off without them. Stuck with her. And her cat. Can life get worse?_ Snape asked the wall mentally. 

He stayed up quote a long time, pacing his office. When he had come to the conclusion that nothing short of murder could displace the girl, he went for a nice long, hot bath.

* * *

So what do you think now?

Review and tell me!


End file.
